


Tickle Fight!

by DaringlyDomestic



Series: Tumblr Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringlyDomestic/pseuds/DaringlyDomestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#64: "Are you ticklish?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Fight!

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a pairing and a number. I will write you a drabble. This is a challenge taking place on tumblr but feel free to send me a pairing and a one sentence prompt on here too. You can find me on Tumblr as daringlydomestic!

John first notices on a Tuesday afternoon. As he sets a steaming mug of tea next to Sherlock, he runs his hand along the back of Sherlock’s neck. The man shudders and pulls away. John frowns but decides not to mention it. Perhaps, Sherlock is just focused on the collection of - _are those human heart specimens?_ They really need to get a biohazards only refrigerator. 

The next time it happens, John is stitching up a worryingly jagged knife wound just under Sherlock’s left pectoral. The man is being impatient as ever, bemoaning the stitches and insisting they’re not necessary. 

“I am the healthcare professional in this flat, Sherlock, and I say they are. Now, sit still before I tear off another chunk of your skin with this needle.” 

Sherlock stops grumbling after that. John finishes and swipes antibiotic ointment over the cut. 

“There. That should do it. How does it feel? Not too tight?”

As John speaks, he runs his fingers comfortingly along Sherlock’s abdomen. Sherlock flinches and pulls away, as he did before when John ran his hand along Sherlock’s neck. 

Now, he is positive that Sherlock is not appalled by his touch. Their activities are proof positive of that fact. No. This is something else. But Sherlock is already buttoning his shirt over the wound and gliding out of the bathroom.

That night is filled with adrenaline-fueled lust and the need to touch and feel each other’s strong pulse, beating heart, warm breath - so alive. John has six feet of lanky, beautiful detective splayed out on the bed underneath him and he is kissing his way up strong, smooth thighs. He nuzzles his cheek against the inside of Sherlock’s left thigh and feels the instinctive flinch-pull away. 

John stops, shifts back, and looks up at Sherlock’s face, trying to determine what is making the man so uncomfortable. The wavering line of his mouth answers John’s question and he realizes Sherlock is trying not to giggle.

“Sherlock, are you ticklish?”

He asks with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

Sherlock snorts derisively but John can see the fear and deflection in his expression.

“Of course not, John! How pedestrian.” 

John crawls up Sherlock’s body and before the detective can even consider fighting back, he has him pinned. 

“Don’t even think about - ”

Sherlock’s stern warning is cut-off by a harsh laugh drawn from the depths of Sherlock’s lungs by John’s teasing fingertips. He runs them along Sherlock’s ribs, behind his ears, and into the sensitive junction between neck and collarbone. John is relentless and Sherlock is soon a panting mess. 

“John,”

He wheezes.

“Please. oh god. s-stop. p-p-p-lease, John. sto-op!”

John gives one last teasing swipe to Sherlock’s ribs and swallows Sherlock’s giggles with his lips. John keeps the kiss light in deference to Sherlock’s big gulping breaths. Sherlock breaks the kiss to nuzzle his cheek along John’s hairline. 

“You, John Watson, are a cruel man.”

John smiles up at him, overwhelmed by the amount of love he feels for this man. It’s kind of unbelievable to be allowed to _tickle_ Sherlock Holmes, and to watch the unadulterated emotions wash over his face as he allows himself to enjoy it. John brushes those thoughts away and lips the cartilage of Sherlock’s ear.

“I was wondering…”

“Hmm?”

Sherlock replies, too preoccupied with the smooth slide of John’s lips to give a more robust answer.

“…are your feet ticklish too, love?”


End file.
